Miracles
by apple-tree
Summary: Harry longs for a certain raven-haired girl from the Ravenclaw house...


Another short Cho/Harry fic, like so many others...  
  
Oh yeah, English isn't my mothertongue, so forgive me if there are grammar mistakes...  
  
Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling  
  
Miracles  
  
Harry Potter had experienced more than the majority of the magical world. His life was difficult, there were very few happy moments. But these moments,...yeah...they were great and meant much to him.  
  
But nothing in the world had ever meant more to him than...her.  
  
Her.  
  
There she was, talking happily to her friends. She didn't even acknowledge him anymore. For her, he was a shadow now. Invisible. Unimportant...  
  
From the day on she ran away from him he'd lived the life of a ghost. A ghost who couldn't find peace.  
  
Although he'd done quite a few things which deserved to be called that, Harry didn't believe in Miracles.  
  
If the girl two tables next to him would jump up, ran over to the Gryffindor house table and kiss him, that'd be a miracle. And it definitely would never happen.  
  
But even with this almost unbearable psychic pain he kept fantasizing about what could have happened if he hadn't been such an insensitive jerk towards the girl he loved...  
  
Things would be different now. Very different...  
  
And then it hit him again. There was never a proof she had EVER felt something for him. Maybe she would ignore him now even if he hadn't been such a git? Maybe she had always hated him?...  
  
„Harry, are you coming?"  
  
He looked up and saw the worried faces of Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Harry smiled sadly. They really seemed to care about his condition – especially now after the death of his godfather...  
  
The familiar feeling of falling came up again. Like always when he thought of his late godfather.  
  
„Harry?"  
  
„Yes, I'm coming"Harry croaked and got up.  
  
They walked silently back to the Gryffindor common-room. It was the first evening back at school and everybody was tired.  
  
Just then Harry realized that he needed some fresh air. For some reason he was sweating.  
  
„Hey guys, I'm going outside for a minute, I'll meet you later in the common-room, okay?"  
  
Both Ron and Hermione eyed him strangely but nodded.  
  
They parted and once again Harry was alone.  
  
He slowly turned and walked through the long corridor which led to the gate of Hogwarts.  
  
After a few minutes he was outside on the grassland. A cold wind blew in his face, giving him the fresh air he needed.  
  
Harry looked up in the already dark sky and his gaze was immediately kept by the brightness of the stars. Tiny sparks in a black world.  
  
‚Like my life' he thought sadly.  
  
„Hi Harry"  
  
He almost jumped and turned around with a speed that would've made a professional athletic envious.  
  
When he saw the person who was standing there, he expected to wake up in his four-poster bed and to find that nothing had been real.  
  
„H-Hi Cho"  
  
Harry just stared at her. Again he felt that strange feeling of falling, but this time it was...different. Not like falling into darkness, but falling into a pool of flowers, with singing birds everywhere, the sun shining...  
  
She noticed his staring, blushed and found a sudden interest in a certain spot on the ground.  
  
Harry couldn't say how much time had passed until he caught himself again and tried to say something.  
  
„So...have you had a good summer?"  
  
„Oh...well, it was okay"she answered, but Harry – even in his hypnotized state – could tell that she was lying. „How was yours?"  
  
„Well, um... nothing special"  
  
Again silence.  
  
„It's a beautiful night, don't you think?"Cho asked very softly.  
  
Harry nearly fainted from the softness of her voice. „Yeah, it's nice"  
  
However, he didn't care about the „beautiful night"at the moment. All the stars lost their glow compared to Cho's beauty.  
  
„Cho, I-I'm sorry...last year, I mean"he suddenly stammered without thinking.  
  
Cho said nothing, she just kept staring at the stars. But when the moonlight fell on her beautiful face for a second, he saw a tear rolling down her cheek.  
  
Then, after a moment of silent confusion, something happened what Harry had never believed would ever happen: she throw herself at him and hugged him thightly. Harry almost fell backwards – and not just because of the loose of balance.  
  
„I've missed you", she whispered between quiet sobs, „I've missed you so much..."  
  
He couldn't think anymore. The girl he loved was in his arms, telling Harry she had missed him. It had to be a dream.  
  
They stayed like that for what seemed like an hour until both hesitantly let go of each other.  
  
Cho's face showed a mix between happiness and sadness while Harry's looked completely stunned.  
  
„Harry, I'm sorry about last year. I shouldn't have been so stupid"she said quietly with still watery eyes.  
  
Somehow Harry managed to find the ability of speaking again.  
  
„No Cho, you shouldn't be sorry; I was a jerk and rude towards you, you had and still have every reason to be mad at me"  
  
Then, after a short pause, he let his head drop and continued very quietly  
  
„I'm just an idiot and good for nothing..."  
  
When he said these words he felt a wave of emotions overwhelm him. He had brought nothing but sorrow to his friends and loved ones. Where he was, there was danger. Where he was, there was misery. Cedric and his godfather died because of him. And he'd also brought suffering to Cho.  
  
He didn't deserve to live.  
  
A single tear dropped to the ground at his feet. He suddenly felt very weak.  
  
„Harry", Cho spoke softly while she placed a hand on his shoulder, „that's not true. You are a wonderful person"  
  
Harry looked up to see Cho's warm smiling face.  
  
„I love you"he said quietly. The words he'd always wanted to say were finally said.  
  
Her eyes widened.  
  
It was a moment of mistery. Suddenly birds and crickets could be heard from everywhere and a soft breeze blew through the lands of Hogwarts. The nature played a song for the two of them, a melody of joy.  
  
When Cho leaned forwars he was sure his heart would explode, it was beating so hard.  
  
And then their lips met.  
  
Harry's world turned upside-down, he felt his insides fly around like butterflies. Her lips were full of softness and passion. He'd never expected anything quite like this before.  
  
When he was ready to faint from overwhelming joy, Cho hesitantly broke the kiss. Harry opened his eyes and saw a very red Cho with a dazed expression. But then she smiled warmly.  
  
„I love you too, Harry"  
  
Harry was sure he saw a bright star in the sky which wasn't there three minutes ago. It was the happiest moment of his whole life.  
  
Yes, miracles existed indeed... 


End file.
